


Off Target

by demoka



Category: Dexter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita confronts Lila about her suspicions. Who likes ironic endings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Target

‘Rita? What are you doing here? Where’s Dexter?’ asked Lila, somewhat shocked at Dexter’s girlfriend’s furious expression.

‘Dexter’s not here. I’m here,’ stated Rita.

Lila gave her an incredulous look, ‘Yeah, I know. What I want to know is why. I’m just Dexter’s sponsor and you’re just his girlfriend. Unless you know he’s been sneaking some on the sly…’

Lila fell back through her door frame as Rita launched herself at her. A colourful curse filled Rita’s ear and she slapped Lila for it.

‘What the hell are you doing, woman?!’ exclaimed Lila, hip bruised, ego bruised and cheek hot from Rita’s hand.

‘Stay away from Dexter! He is my boyfriend!’ declared Rita shrilly, straddling Lila while holding her shoulders down.

Lila blinked a couple of times and then she burst out laughing. Rita absolutely did not expect this reaction, she had been ready to kick Lila’s ass. She had no idea how to respond to laughter. She settled for her default; anger.

Rita slapped Lila again, unaware of the way Lila shifted under her in response, ‘I’m being serious! Stay away from him! Tell him you can’t sponsor him anymore!’

‘Darling, if you think I have the hots for Dexter, you are definitely off target,’ explained Lila.

Rita jumped off Lila and blushed profusely, ‘I’m sorry. I’ve jumped to conclusions again…’

Lila rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself off the ground and spun around, catching Rita off guard by pinning her to a nearby wall.

‘You see, my dear, you are the one I have the hots for. When I saw that look you gave me when you dropped Dexter off at the meeting… I just had to have you,’ Lila whispered, ending with a thrust of her tongue into Rita’s ear.

Rita gasped and tried to push Lila off from her, struggling less and less as Lila’s caresses became more bold and intimate. Lila smirked at Rita’s flushed face and kissed her playfully.

Rita bit Lila’s lip and hissed, ‘You still can’t have him.’

Lila rolled her eyes but replied with a cheeky, ‘What will you do to me if I decide that I do I want him after all?’

Rita slapped her with her right hand and dug the nails of her left hand into Lila’s arse. Lila moaned and gripped Rita’s breasts.

‘I will punish you,’ growled Rita, using her nails to pull Lila closer to her.

‘Does Dexter ever get you this aggressive? Or are you fully submissive to him?’ breathed Lila.

All she got in reply was another slap and thigh in her groin, grinding upwards almost painfully if it weren’t in the right place. Lila ripped Rita’s blouse apart and used her teeth to pull down her bra to reveal perky nipples. Lila bit Rita’s right breast in appreciation to the feel of nails raking down her back as her hands had not failed to undo Rita’s jeans, nor had they failed to slip in and massage her pulsing clit.

Rita’s breathing became heavier as Lila rubbed her thumb furiously against her clit while thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper. The pressure in her abdomen built up to an unbearable sensation, only crashing over her as Lila sucked her neck, leaving a purplish red mark.

Lila stepped back, giving Rita a moment to regain her breath. Rita looked up and saw red at Lila’s smug face. With all her might she pushed Lila again, this time on to her hands and knees. Lila laughed and was smacked on the arse for it.

Rita grasped her hips, pulling her slacks and thong right down to her knees. Lila dared a glance over her shoulder and pursed her lips in a mocking pout. Rita’s eyes flared again, using one hand to smack Lila’s arse again, disguising her positioning of her fingers to thrust into Lila’s dripping cunt. Lila pushed back in delight as Rita added force by putting her hips behind her fingers. Lila cried out in ecstasy as Rita then bit her shoulder aggressively, drawing blood, while thrusting even more violently.

If Dexter were to see Rita now, he wouldn’t recognise her. At least, that’s what Rita thought as she released Lila from her possessive grip. Even after they had redressed themselves she repeated the thought in her head as she told Lila never to speak of this again and verbally demanded with a tone of finality to never see Dexter again. Rita didn’t turn her head to listen nor look for Lila’s reply, afraid of what she might allow herself to do next.

Rita was afraid of what Lila turned her into. She was afraid that Dexter might leave her if he were to find out what she was around Lila… a monster.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
